Ipod
by clock-winder
Summary: broken and devastated. she stop trying to find love. she wanna grow old alone but then someone comes along. listening to her ipod. everything is coming to what each song wants...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is just an idea while I was in the shower listening to my mp4. I was really inspired with the songs and decided to make a one-shot. But if the reviews are great I could definitely make it into a full blown story. Hope you guys will like it. And before I forgot… who would you like kagome be with in this story? Hehe… just wanna know.

Disclaimer: The song "Forgive me Love" is not mine its Alanis Morisette's. The characters are also not mine it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lavander scented Letter**

"I'm glad that boss allowed me to have a leave for a week. This will surprise him." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Sango the one driving rolled her eyes; she doesn't really like the guy. He just gives her a feeling of anxiety over her best friend's emotional state.

"I think he really did leave his house key in my care. About time you know" kagome giggled. She was ecstatic about having a key to his apartment. And now she thinks that she has the right to go in and out of the place.

"So you'll have your fist anniversary tomorrow. Congratulations. Maybe he has something for you up in his apartment that's why he left you his keys." Sango said looking at the road ahead. She could feel the waves of happiness from her friend. She loves kagome like a sister. And wants kagome's happiness more that hers, it's a mutual thing.

The car stopped in-front of a building. Kagome kissed Sango by the cheek and went out of the car. She waved goodbye and said that she'll call later. She turned on her ipod nano and listened.

_I went to your house  
Walked up the stairs  
Opened your door without ringing the bell  
Walked down the hall  
Into your room where I could smell you  
And I shouldn't be here  
Without permission  
Shouldn't be here... _

"Hmmnn… he's so sweet leaving me his house keys while he is gone. I'll surprise him." Kagome said putting down her bag on the couch. She went to the refrigerator and got a soda. Then she went to the sink to get a glass but then she tripped and poured soda all over her.

"Kami! I'm so clumsy. I better get into the shower. I'll just have to borrow his clothes." Kagome went to his room and undressed leaving her clothes all over the bedroom floor. She ran to his shower and placed her ipod on the sink, playing.

_  
Would you forgive me love if I dance in your shower?  
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?  
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?  
_

"Hope he'll forgive me for using his stuff. Hmmnnn…. Feels like I'm his wife." Kagome showered with a smile on her face. She loves her boyfriend so much. And yes, they started out being friends but then they realized their feelings and they began to go out. Well, they're been friends for about 3 years and it's about time to progress. Although her boyfriend was always busy at work doing the Shikon no tama project she doesn't mind as long as she knows that he will always be right there.

She got out of the shower and put on her boyfriends robe. Then went to his drawers to find something to wear, as she was in his white polo she found his cologne lying amongst his clothes. She sniffed it and smiled. She loves his smell. She remembered the smell when he carried her to the school clinic when she got her ankle sprained. This was when they met. This was when they started to hang out and be friends. she put the cologne down and stood up, went to his den and rummage through his CDs. Then she played one and laid in his bed, messing out his well made bed.

_I took off my clothes  
Put on your robe  
And Went through your drawers  
And I found your cologne  
Went down do the den  
Found your CD's  
And I played your Joni_

And I Shouldn't stay long  
You might be home soon  
Shouldn't stay long...

Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower?  
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?  
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?

"He'll be surprise when he sees me here, messing his room. I wonder where his gift for me could be..." she sat up from the bed and looked around searching for something that looked like a box with a ribbon on top. She smiled inwardly hoping that after such a long time her waiting are being paid off. She loved him beyond everything that had happened. She knew his past and was determined to let him forget. She love him so much even though there were times that he is being cold, he being rough with her, he being thoughtless about her and he being in love with another woman. She shook her head.

'The past is past; he's in love with me now. And I'll love him more than before.'

She went down the bed and went to burn some incense. She gave those incense to him, it was lavender his favorite but then he never lighted up one. 'He'll be here anytime now, maybe I'll prepare him a bath.' She waddled up to his bath and happily prepared everything.

Then she went back up again and decided to put on some pants. It was unusually cold that day. Waiting for him to come home she noticed something on his desk. An envelope with elegant designs on the border was addressed to him. Curious she picks it up and sniffed. It smelled like lavender. A very pretty stationary addressed to her very rough boyfriend, odd. She opened the envelope and found a very elegant writing on it. Who could be writing to her boyfriend in such a familiar way? Does he have a niece that she doesn't know? She remembered her letter to him then. They had a quarrel because of that. Cause he threw it away. Definitely this was not her writing, it's too pretty.

Then as she read through… tears began to fall. She ran to the bath room and took a very cold shower, just as her tears had began to fall harder. Satisfied she removed his wet clothes and put on hers. Went to his bedroom to gather her stuff her sight fell on their picture. And she cried all over again. Lying on his bed hugging his pillow really tightly wanting to wish that this was all a nightmare but she knew better. She stood up and wiped her tears away. She picked up the letter and crumpled it in her hands trying to release her anger in that very piece of paper. She walked through the hall, wanting to go somewhere to burn up her sadness. But as she was about to run out the door; the door opened revealing her boyfriend kissing a girl. They were too cope up with what they were doing that they didn't even notice kagome looking at them with so many emotions on her face. Sadness, betrayal, anger, and violence. And then her tears yet again made their appearance.

"Inu yasha…how could you?" this took them out of what they were doing. They looked at where the crooked voice came and there they saw a girl broken crumpling a piece of paper in her hands. He let go of the girl he was holding and faced kagome. Her eyes were puffy so he concluded that she had been crying for about some time now. He doesn't like to see kagome so sad. He feels so mad at himself, she was always there for him and what did her repay her. Tears. Not knowing what to say he was about to go near her when somebody stopped him. He looked back and was met by dark brown eyes telling him not to go. He was about to say something when kagome suddenly spoke up.

"Uh… sorry about the bed and the pillow, I kinda spilled some water over it. And your clothes I'm just gone pay them. Don't worry I didn't do much damage. I better go."

With this she ran pass them crying harder than before. She couldn't stand to look at them. She couldn't stand the fact that he stop when the girl stopped him to approach her. He chose the girl over her. But then what is her chance of winning, after all the girl was his first love and she was just a replacement. She ran and ran. Whispering her apologies to the wind.

_I burned your incense  
I ran a bath  
and I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
It said:  
"Hello love.  
I love you so, love.  
Meet me at midnight."  
And no, it wasn't my writing  
I'd better go soon  
It wasn't my writing  
_  
_So forgive me love if I cry in your shower  
So forgive me love for the salt in your bed  
So forgive me love if I cry all afternoon_

* * *

Please tell me what you think!!

Reviews are welcome, flames are not but constructive criticisms are gladly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hey up guys! Uhmm… I know that this story is kind of the common type but please take heed that it's only the beginning so it will take turns and whatever puzzles do. I will assure you that this story will be very interesting. So please if you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticisms please do tell me. No flames please. 'Cause I hate people that does flames and surely you guys don't like flames too. Thank you for your understanding.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters. It's all from Rumiko Takahashi but the whole plot and story is by yours truly. And plus the song "Cry" is by Rihanna.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Broken Reflection**

"Mama Can I call aunt Kagome? I want her to teach me how to play the piano again." a little girl holding her mother's leg whimpered. She loves her aunt so much. They even look so much alike that it's as if she's her mother than Sango. The woman looks down at her adorable little girl and patted her head.

"Rin, Aunt Kagome is kind of busy right now. So she can't teach you today maybe next time baby." 'I suppose they still need some sleep. They might have slept so late doing god knows what' Sango blushed thinking of this.

"Oh yeah, today is her special day right mama?"

"Yeah, baby so we better let them have fun"

"Yup! Maybe they're having real fun right now mama. I wish I could play too"

"No you're not… until you get older" Sango whispered to her self.

"What mama?"

"Oh! Nothing…nothing…" she smiled looking down at her daughter.

* * *

It was dark too dark perhaps that even when I wave my hand up in my face I couldn't see anything. Where am I? The last thing that I remembered is that I ran. And I ran under the rain until…

"Inu yasha…"

Oh yeah. I remembered now. What a day that was. I almost got my very first anniversary celebration. How awful. I'm… what am I now? I lost almost everything. I don't have a family, I don't have a lot of friends, Sango's busy with her own family, and my boyfriend didn't love me in the first place, my ex-boyfriend that is.

She got up from her bed her head down, hair hiding her face. The sun didn't even rise up yet and the curtains closed. It was dark but she didn't mind. She likes the dark. She feels so safe, feels so sad.

"Now I don't have to feel scared anymore. I don't have to worry about hurting. There is nothing to hurt about any more. I just have to get used to being alone and sad. I have to stop crying." Yet saying those words, tears streamed down her face. Clutching her bedcovers she cried even more. She got her Ipod and played it. Was it a coincidence that the song playing was accordance to what she was feeling right at that moment? Was fate playing with her? How cruel.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cuz I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_  
Per-chorus:  
My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_chorus:  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

"haha… funny it feel's so nostalgic. It feels so me." She laughed lying down on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Why is this happening to her? She was beyond hurt. The pain was beyond words. She couldn't tell, she couldn't describe. She was… yeah… a victim of a broken heart._  
_ _  
_ _Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

I didn't know when I have started to be like this. Was it the fact that he was my first kiss? I have never given myself up to anyone like this because I know that it will only hurt in the end. I had held up myself from loving people around me not liking to be hurt but when I finally had opened and let just a single guy to hold me everything went to waste. I thought that he'll be the one to accompany me through life; I thought that he loves me. But I can't blame him I pushed my feelings towards him because I thought that… I thought that with the kiss that he had given me, the circumstances that we were in, that we are both alone and sad he'll learn to love me. But I was wrong we were different. He had already learned love but I was just learning it and now where have it gotten me? Lying in my bed producing salt? It hurts… it hurts a lot.

Kagome closed her ipod not finishing the song and slept her heart away trying to leave everything behind.

* * *

RING….RING…..RING…..

It was 8 on a Saturday morning Sango got up from her bed and went to get the phone groaning. It was Saturday for gods sake and the people close to her knows what this means. She's a successful lawyer so Saturday mornings are very important to her. This is the only day where she can oversleep.

"Hello… "She said while yawning, rubbing her eyes while waiting for a response. Getting annoyed she was about to shout at the caller when she heard a raspy but very familiar voice.

"Sa-sango… sorry for calling you at this hour but can we meet at the café?"

"Kagome? Are you alright? I thought that you're still at your boyfriend's house?"

"Uhmmm… yeah about that…. Uh….. 10:30? Is it alright?"

Long silence was heard from Sango's side. Evidently Kagome has avoided one of her questions and with that she'll produce more questions and an overwhelming anxiety.

"………… yeah… of course."

"sorry… uhmm… see yah…"

"See yah…. Gome." Something is definitely wrong about her best friend. She has to find out.

* * *

"Mama Can I come? Aunt Kagome will be there right?" bright brown eyes looked up to her.

"No can do, baby. Your aunt has something very important to say to mama"

"Aw…. Can you give her a hug for me instead?"

"Sure baby"

"Thanks ma! I'll go now. Uncle Kohaku is waiting inside." She smiled and left running up to the door.

Sango then left when she had seen her daughter go in. she was having butterflies inside her stomach. There has been something wrong with her voice when she heard her earlier in the morning. And this kept her from continuing her sleep. Kagome was a sister at heart. She can't bear if anything bad has happened to her.

* * *

_Per-chorus:  
My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Kagome was leaning on the window of her taxi listening to her ipod. 'This song again?' she thought. It played where the song ended up last night, it made her miserable but she didn't bother to change it. She was too tired to do anything even such a trivial thing.

When her taxi stopped she realized that they had already reached their destination. She paid the driver who looked at her with comprehension.

"Dear, you're young and pretty. You should smile more, forget everything that hurts. Just move on." Kagome was surprised. Does she look so miserable that everyone can notice that something had happened to her? Does she look so pitiful? She nodded with the saddest smile she had to the driver and went out the car.

The driver looked at the girl as she walks to a café. She was the saddest thing that he has ever met in his life. She was such a beautiful thing to be broken into pieces. He looked back again as the girl disappeared in the crowd. Then he drove off praying that when they meet again that somehow he could see her smile out off happiness. He prayed to kami that the girl will be given her happiness once again for such a beautiful thing shouldn't look like a goddess walking through a stormy ocean knowing that she could die.

* * *

"So what happened? You look like you haven't slept a single wink."

Sango had just arrived. When she went in the café she found kagome at the back of the room looking blankly at the flower vase in front of her while listening to a song playing on her ipod. Kagome was not Kagome. Her sister was nowhere in that body. She was lost.

"Gome, are you listening? What happened tell me?"

_Chorus:  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Kagome wasn't listening the song was really getting into her. Yes, definitely she was a victim. And it hurts a lot being stabbed at the back. She hurts but she won't cry. She will definitely not cry in front of other people. She will not show weakness. Wasn't she strong before any of this has happened? Even before he came she was fiery and strong. She was full of life. She has to fight bring back the Kagome that she was before. The warrior who faced everything that was thrown at her, she was strong and armed.

"Yeah, that's right I was strong. I…..was" she whispered to herself not noticing her worried friend. She was so out of it that she stared out not noticing people around her. not noticing everything around her, she was on her own world.

Sango seeing this felt her heart break in two. She lost her sister and she doesn't know how to find her, where to find her. She stood up and went beside her sister and gave her a tight but a very gentle hug hoping that this will bring her back.

Kagome turned her head as she felt someone hugging her tightly. She looked down and saw Sango with her eyes closed. Oh how she felt to useless. Here she was again being a burden to someone she loves because she was very weak. She smiled and patted her sister's head. This made Sango look at her. Look at her with eyes of worry. This pained her a lot.

"Sango… I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm just here, remember that."

"Thank you very much…"

"Oh Kagome…. You don't deserve this. You deserve more."

"Don't worry Sango you know that I'm strong. I can move on" Sango looked at her friend more anxious than ever. This was not right.

"Kagome you can cry…"

"It's not necessary to cry." She said firmly.

"But Kagome…"

"I'm okay Sango there is no need to cry."

Sango stared at her sister. Trying to look inside the eyes that she knows would tell everything to her but to her dismay even Kagome's eyes never showed anything. Her once twinkling blue eyes that showed her soul now showed nothing but walls. Kagome lost apart of her soul. Kagome changed to something that Sango doesn't want. Now Sango is afraid.

"Oh kagome…I don't know what to do anymore"

"What are you talking about Sango? You don't have to do anything I'm moving on."

"Kami Kagome I hope your right."

* * *

Sango went home after some hours leaving kagome. But as before kagome just stared out to nothingness. Feeling so alone and so cold.

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

_Chorus:  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

All my life...

**"I'll never let anyone see me cry, ever."**

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** thanks for the response. I better make sure that you all be riled up on this chapter and the next chapters. I'll gonna do my best.

**Disclaimer:** yep the characters are not mine and the song too. Sometimes you leave is by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stone Cold**

"Kagome, you're just giving in to your emotional state. You're just confused. Don't do this." Sango pleaded to her friend who was walking out of her closet carrying a handful of clothes and putting them into a big luggage. But Kagome never stopped in what she was doing nor gave a look on Sango's direction. She was determined on leaving.

"I'm just going to take a vacation Sango. Don't worry I'll come back." She suddenly said. Her voice was gentle but was totally emotionless. This is what Kagome has become.

"But Kagome 3 years does not count as a vacation." Sango reiterated irritably.

There was no reply from Kagome's side. She was too busy and too stubborn to hear any of her friend's reasons. She decided that she'll go away somewhere that she could rest and where she could get a peace of mind. But then a company she never applied for called her and offered her a job for three years. And the greatest thing about this is that the company was stationed away from where Inu Yasha is. She just wants to get away.

"Here, give this to Rin. I know that she loves Mr. Fluffy and I can't bear to throw him away just because **he** gave him to me." Kagome said while handing over her stuffed dog to Sango. Sango took the toy but continued to persuade Kagome to stay. She doesn't want to be separated to her bestfriend, her heart's sister.

"Kagome, if you go what will happen to me? And my daughter really loves you don't take away from us what we love." She said looking at Kagome with eyes that has tears that demands to fall. But Kagome didn't budge and Sango's heart broke to pieces seeing this.

_Flashback_

"_Sango, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" kagome said panting. She looked at the girl who has her head down. _

"_Kagome… I-I failed." She said in a crooked voice. She looked up at kagome and she started to cry. She could always show her weakness to kagome. She could always cry in front of her and nobody else._

_Seeing this kagome hugged her friend tightly and patted her head. It hurts her alot seeing her very bestfriend cry like this. Sango is known to be very strong so strong that she never let anybody see her cry. But now was an exception and she cried her heart away. Sango really studied hard to pass to Tokyo University but clearly it wasn't good enough._

"_Was I not good enough? Is there something wrong that I had made? Why Kagome? Why?" Kagome hugged her tighter, hoping that this will assure her that she had done nothing wrong. _

"_Sango, I'll be by your side don't worry."_

"_How could that be?! You passed and I know anytime soon you'll leave me here to study there." Sango shouted at her friend and cried again._

"_No sango…I'll always be here. I promise I won't leave you."_

_End of flashback_

"And she never did leave me." Sango whispered to her self.

"Sango it's 4 you should go and pick up Rin."

"You promised Kagome. You promised me you'll never leave me. Remember then you left the scholarship that was offered to…"

"Yeah, that was then its different now" Kagome interjected.

"bu-but kagome…"

"SANGO! Can't you just understand that I had enough! I had enough of my life here!" Kagome shouted she was so mad. Everyone around her was so selfish. All they think about was their wellbeing and they never did think about what she wants. All she was asking for was space and time to heal.

"kagome… I-I can help you with that…"

"Help me sango? Help me how? I was bended to the extent where I could break and never to be put together. I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry… I…"

"I gave everything for the people I love. But then what did they repay me with? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm left empty handed. So please Sango let me go, be the one to at least have given me something. Be the one to give me the memory of a loved one who understood me. Don't leave like everybody else." Kagome said sitting on her bed exhausted.

Sango looked at her friend pain seeping through her veins. She now realized how selfish she was. How unreasonable her reasons where. Kagome had gone through a lot of hardships and she never took notice of this. She just pushed through. Kagome deserves more than having herself tied. She had given up her dream because of her family who eventually disowned her because of some thing she didn't do, she took the same college for the sake of her best friend, and she once given up a really good job offer because Inu Yasha opposed of it. She really does have nothing.

"Goodbye, Kagome. I understood now. Go find yourself. And I'll be waiting, so after three years I want kagome back." She turned her back to kagome and went to open the door. Before she totally left she said.

"Or I'll come and hunt you down." Then she closed the door and ran off crying.

* * *

_All the raindrops  
In the sky tonight  
Can't compare with all the pain  
And all the tears I've cried  
But now I'm done_

_All the make believe  
Locked in this picture frame  
Is gonna stay behind  
Along with all the burning rage  
That's been tearing through my heart  
It killing me slowly  
Every beat, I was falling apart_

It was already been three hours since the Sango incident and she laid there in her bed listening to her Ipod exhausted from packing her things. Oh how the songs are cruel. Yes, it's true she's all done. Tired. And a while ago she was in a dilemma on what to do with their picture. Throw it? Maybe. Tear it? Uhmnn… can be. Burn it? No she'll go to jail. Take it with her? Definitely a no. So she took the first choice. She gotta leave everything, everything that might remind her of the pain.

_CHORUS:  
Sometimes you give  
Sometimes they take  
Sometimes you bend  
And sometimes they break you down  
Sometimes you stick around  
Trying to change them  
Make them someone that they'll never be  
And sometimes you leave_

_All this time I've spent  
Staring at the door  
I never had the strength  
To pack my bags and leave before  
But now I'm done  
Lying to myself when it's clear  
That you're not that one_

Okay, okay… yeah she never been this weak even when everything was against her, even when there was a time when her own family began to harass her. She stood through about everything never minding how painful it was. She was always was the person to help not asking for any payment. But now it was different she packed her bags to go away, to live a life where people won't hurt her. She has to be stronger and maybe a little bit colder.

_CHORUS:  
Sometimes you give  
Sometimes they take  
Sometimes you bend  
And sometimes they break you down  
Sometimes you stick around  
Trying to change them  
Make them someone that they'll never be  
And sometimes you leave_

_When there's nothing left  
For me to leave behind  
And you're already too far gone  
To say goodbye_

_CHORUS:  
Sometimes you give  
Sometimes they take  
Sometimes you bend  
And sometimes they break you down  
Sometimes you stick around  
Trying to change them  
Make them someone that they'll never be  
And sometimes you leave_

_Sometimes you leave_

Yes, the song was right. Sometimes you leave when it was not meant to be. Maybe it was really the right time to leave this damnable place. Maybe sometimes there are things that you just can't have. Maybe there are things that can't be put together. Maybe she has to leave also the memories. Be another kagome, change. **Yea, it's time.**

* * *

Uh... this chaps is kind of boring... i know... but it's part of the whole story.

so do that keyboard and review!!

tnx.

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thanks for the support I hope that my studies won't affect my writing. It's hard to be a freshman in college especially when your course is animation. We do a lot of drawing whatsoever and it causes me to see hands and feet even when my eyes are closed. But then I love what I do and I hope that I'll succeed. Pray for me….

**Disclaimer:** yep… I don't own any character or any song in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Something Different

The clicking sound made people look at her but this is not the reason why people stare at her in amazement. She was 5'6 in height with raven hair and navy blue eyes that when you look closely there are specks of sparkling blue glitters that you may say it was a beautiful black hole that you may want to be sucked in. With her briefcase in hand she walked through the doors and greeted the guard with a smile any man would want. She was a beauty, a goddess.

"Good morning Pete"

"Good morning to you too, Kagome, you're a sight to have every morning." An old man with exceptionally long beard said while holding the door for Kagome.

"Pete, you say that every morning…" Kagome said with a grin on her face then waved goodbye. It was already a month since she started to work in Shikon inc. she was glad that her college professor recommended her for the company. She got a job with no trouble at all but this will only last for three years. Yes, three years and maybe she'll be over everything and can come back to her friends.

"Hey, Kagome Mr. Naraku asked if you could make copies of this and deliver it to the conference room for the meeting?" a red haired girl said while keeping up with kagome's fast walk.

"Of course ayame… it's my job. Thanks" she picked up the pack and went into her desk beside the room of the vice president. She was the Personal assistant of the vice president. She then knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in…" a deep dark voice sounded on the other side of the door. Kagome opened the door. A man with long wavy black hair sat reading and typing something.

"Good morning Mr. Naraku. Are there more things you want me to take care of?" Kagome asked the still typing boss.

"Good morning to you too, Kagome no, I don't have anything else for you to do. You have done them yesterday. I'll just call you when I need something." He said with out even looking at her. Kagome smiled and closed the door. She always finishes everything in time and sometimes finishes them earlier than expected.

She went to the copy room carrying the pack with her. As far as what was happening to her everything was going where she wants it. A quiet life, having a great job, going home to a great apartment not far from her work, the people around her doesn't seem to mind her which she was grateful for and just having no one to hurt her. Far from the people who hurts her.

She stapled and put then in order. This was her life. This is what she wants. But… but something's missing… Kagome shook her head she's just thinking too much she thought. There is nothing missing. Nothing.

When all was put in order and placed in the conference room she went back to her desk and sat down putting on her earphones as she played her Ipod.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome why not come with us? You've been working here for about a month now and we haven't given you a welcoming party." Ayame said leaning at Kagome's table.

"Uhmmnn… I can't I have things to do so go ahead and have fun." Kagome said while rummaging through a pile of papers acting like she has things to do.

"But you can leave that for tomorrow. There is this really nice bar you know." Ayame said wiggling her eyebrows at kagome who seems nervous. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"I'm really sorry ayame… but maybe next time…" before she could finish a cough interrupted them. Ayame and kagome looked at the door beside kagome's desk.

"Oh… I'm really sorry sir for distracting your PA… I should go now." Ayame said bowing over and over again.

"Kagome go with them." Ayame stopped in her tracks, Kagome dropped the papers that she was holding making them fly all over the room. Naraku raised his eyebrow and leaned over the door with a smirk gracing over his handsome face.

"bu…buu…but sir…" kagome said but Naraku smiled and caught a paper directed to him.

"Don't worry Kagome. You deserve this. Go with them or I'll fire you." Naraku said.

"Yes! You hear that Kagome! You can come… come on they are waiting for us!" ayame pulled the very surprised Kagome and picked up her bag from kagome's table. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Her boss who has never shown her any emotions for the past month had smirked at her and allowed her to go to a bar. What the hell is happening?

* * *

The music wasn't blaring, people there wasn't drunk senseless, the bar was refined. Kagome sat in the bar looking out as her officemates dance on the floor. She was kind of glad that she had gone with them. It was a really nice bar. A very sophisticated bar though not that expensive.

"Hey Kagome… isn't this bar nice?" Ayame sat next to her after dancing for about an hour.

"Yeah… thanks for inviting me. I really appreciate it." Kagome smiled. Ayame was taken aback. She never saw Kagome smile before. It was a month now and this was the first time she saw her smile a real smile. Kagome always puts fake smile inside the office but she saw through all of it. Her eyes told everything. Kagome is very lonely.

"You know Kagome… the first time I saw you smile I told myself that I'll bring out your real smile underneath your mask and now maybe I did it. I'll just have to do it all over again and again and again until you use it naturally." Ayame said while sipping on her juice. Kagome looked at her red headed friend. This was unexpected someone actually cared about her being able to smile. Someone actually saw through her mask.

"Uhmmnn… thank you ayame… for the concern."

"No biggie… I just want to make friends… I want to know more about you. I feel that you have some things you want to say but afraid of being hurt."

There was a long silence between them but it was neither from embarrassment nor from awkwardness. It was a silence of understanding.

"Hey Kagome why don't you sing for us as a welcoming thing…" Ginta one of her office mate said.

"oh… sorry but I don't sing that good" kagome said shaking her head. All of them looked at her with their eyebrows raised. Suddenly they dragged kagome to the stage.

"You always sing in the office you know." Ayame said

"wha-?"

"We hear you everytime we walk through the hall or vice versa."

"But…"

"Please Kagome?"

" …what song do you want?" kagome suddenly said going up the stage. Her officemates brightened up.

"uhmm… anything." Ayame finally said then sat down with the rest of their officemates.

Kagome then went to the guitarist and whispered something. The guitarist nodded and waved at the other people around the bar. They closed the lights and put the spot light on kagome. Kagome sat at the middle of the stage her eyes closed. The music started and she breathes in opening her eyes and laying them at Ayame.

"_Hiding away _

_Losing the day _

_As if it doesn't really matter _

_Saying goodbye _

_Scared to say why _

_Afraid it will shatter our world _

_Show me some faith, now _

_Trust me somehow" _

Yes this is what she was feeling right now. She was hiding away, away from people so that she won't hurt because if she receives more pain she'll break and she can't be put back in pieces anymore. She has to preserve herself. She looked back at Ayame trying to communicate something she can't say out loud.

_Why are we keeping our secrets? _

_Why are we hiding ourselves away? _

_Anyway, we can't hide away _

_I don't wanna fake it _

_I want to make you believe, what I say _

_I won't let you... _

_Hide away, yeah _

Why do we? She asked herself. Why do people keep secrets, in the end those secrets just hurts a lot more when nurtured by time? Why did Inu Yasha kept it from her? why? Why did he have to hurt her like that? Cheating on her thinking she'll never find out? Is she that piteous? To earn half of his love thinking that if she have none she'll recede in loneliness? Why is it that cruel?

_Where do we go? _

_How do we know? _

_What we're ever really after? _

_Sometimes it's clear _

_When you are here _

_Nothing can shatter our world _

_I need some faith now _

_To trust you somehow _

Can she trust now? The people around her, the people who want to know who she is and what she is. Is she ready to gamble her fragile sense of emotion? Is it the time to have faith in other people? She's confused.

_Why are we keeping our secrets? _

_Why are we hiding ourselves away? _

_Anyway, we can't hide away _

_I dont wanna fake it _

_I want to make you believe, what I say _

_I won't let you... _

_Hide away _

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losing... _

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm okay... _

_We turn around, look around, go around in circles _

_Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away _

What is she right now? Is she alright? Is she really fine with how life is right now? She's just trying to preserve herself nothing is wrong with hiding away. There is definitely nothing wrong with what she does. If she let people in, they'll just hurt her. And again she'll pick up the pieces of her alone, alone with no one to rely on; no one to talk to and no one to understand.

_Why are we keeping our secrets? _

_Why are we hiding ourselves away? _

_Anyway, we can't hide away _

_I don't wanna fake it _

_I want to make you believe, what I say _

_Oh, what I say... _

_Believe what I say... _

_I won't let you hide away _

_Hide away _

_Hiding away _

_Losing the day _

_As if it doesn't really matter _

Her voice rang throughout the bar. No one made a single noise for they where sucked into her. Her singing was angelic her emotions were felt by the people inside the bar. Some cried, some were awed she was really good her singing crept up into peoples hearts knocking in them. Her singing told them all, her soul, her broken soul. She knows that singing this song will tell Ayame something about her. But does it matter?

* * *

Song: Hide Away by Hilary Duff

6


End file.
